


In Time's Flow

by YoungAlias (youngbek)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And only exists because of crest society, Homophobia is barely touched on, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Linhardt is seven in this, Linhardt von Hevring is a Momma's Boy, M/M, Not from his mom though, childhood fic, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbek/pseuds/YoungAlias
Summary: A seven year old Linhardt helps his mother with her hair and talks to her after after some time apart.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Linhardt von Hevring & Linhardt von Hevring's Mother
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	In Time's Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalyppso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalyppso/gifts).



Linhardt yawned and rubbed his eyes, drifting off to the soothing hums of his mother. It had been far too long since the last time he’d been close to her like this, their shared illness keeping them far apart in their separate beds for the past several weeks. He was far too used to seeing only his father and his doctor in all that time, the servants’ faces long since blurring together in his constant half consciousness.

Once or twice he’s sure Caspar had visited, jumping around his room and at the foot of his bed no matter how Linhardt had grumbled. He wished he could be more angry about it, but he could really only muster up a bit of envy. Afterall, wasn’t that how seven year olds were meant to behave? From what he saw of the other noble children of Adrestia during the last ball he was off bedrest, that seemed to be the case. Though none had quite as much energy as his best friend. 

Honestly he should just feel lucky that Caspar still found his presence entertaining enough to be around. And he did, more often than not. That being when Caspar wasn’t jostling his achy joints and waking him from another much needed nap.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his mother stopped her humming, bringing her hands down away from her hair.

“Can you get the next one, Linny?” She asked, her voice the same low tired tone as his own. He nodded slowly, slipping from her lap and taking the now warm steel rod from her and replacing it in the fireplace, picking up the next by his own hand-crafted guard and being careful to avoid the holes where his knitting had come near undone.

His mother thanked him with a soft smile, going back to meticulously curling her long forest green hair. He settled back across her lap and reminded her to continue her soothing hums. He had near drifted off again when she spoke.

“Always so helpful for me,” She whispered, petting her hand into his hair as she waited for a strand to curl. “It’s good that you learn this now, anyway.”

“Why’s that?” Linhardt asked with a quirked brow. He’d never much cared about whether his skills were useful, but if it helped her, he’d try to listen closely.

“Well because!” She said with a soft giggle, “aren’t you going to help your future wife when she needs to do her hair?”

“Oh,” Linhardt said thoughtfully, pausing for a moment to consider it, “no.” His mother laughed in earnest now. 

“Why ever not?”

“Because,” He stated as though it weren’t perfectly obvious, “Caspar’s hair is far too short to curl.”

He looked up with a start at his mother’s gasp and then wince as she bumped her finger into the metal of the rod. She managed to place the rod down safely on her vanity, checking herself for burns. All the while Linhardt looked on with wide worried eyes.

“It’s alright,” She said weakly, giving him a pained smile. “You just startled me.”

“I’m sorry,” Linhardt pouted, pulling her hand down to look at the tiny red mark that was left in the curler’s wake. 

“No, Linny, you don’t need to be--” She said, being cut off by her son’s deep concentrated frown as he held a hand over hers, tracing a wobbly sigil in the air. It took a few minutes and tries before she found herself breathless again. The mark was faded pink, barely left as a scar. 

“Oh, darling. You’ve gotten so much better. Where has the time gone?” She said, her voice suddenly sad in a way that confused him.

“Father got me a new tome last month. I’ve read it a few times, now. He tells me not to try the spells too much, because it’ll wear me out, but I sleep much better after I practice.”

“That’s because you’re wearing yourself out,” She said affectionately, carding her hand back into his hair. “I won’t tell you not to, but you shouldn’t do it too much, alright?” 

“Yes, mother,” he said, reaching up to pull her hand out of his hair and hold it in his own, turning it over as though he was examining it for more wounds.

“Good. I need you to get plenty of rest to grow up big and strong.” He tucked his head down to his chest, hiding his smile. He doubted he’d ever grow up to be strong like Caspar’s father. Besides, being strong seemed like an awful lot of work.

“Linny?” His mother asked, her voice near inaudible now. He looked up, his smile falling away as he saw the concern on her face. “Can you promise me something?”

“Anything,” he said, his voice falling just as quiet as he clambered up to sit on her lap. He was getting too big for it, he noticed.

“Can you promise me not to tell anyone else? About you marrying Caspar? Can that be a secret between you and me?” Linhardt frowned, his brow pulling together at the center. “Some people…” She sighs, looking more tired than he’d seen her in a long time. “Some people won’t accept it. Won’t accept you. Linny, I just don’t want you getting hurt. I want you safe.”

“But why would people hurt me for that?” He said, confused and sad.

“Some people are just foolish like that. Some people think that having babies and having crests are more important than being happy. I know you’re smarter than that. But until you’re a big boy who’s free and himself, we’ll keep this between you and me. Okay?”

Linhardt took a long moment to ponder what his mother had said. He was suddenly feeling horribly tired, himself. “Yes, mother.” He said quietly, not knowing exactly why it made him sad. 

“Thank you, my heart,” She whispered back, wrapping him up in a hug and squeezing him to herself as tight as she could, making a giggle burst out of him. “Now, can you get me another rod?” She asked, letting him go to settle on the floor, walking back to the fireplace at a bit quicker pace than he could manage before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This one goes out to Kalyppso for giving me the teeny push I needed to write something after several years out of the game. This is my first fic for this fandom, and I really hope you guys liked it!


End file.
